The present invention relates to a self-locking curtain clip for slidably suspending, with like clips, a curtain on an overhead curtain rod, and in particular to a self-locking shower curtain clip for slidably suspending, with like clips, a shower curtain on an overhead shower curtain rod.
Curtain clips for slidably suspending, with like clips, a curtain on an overhead curtain rod are well known in the curtain art. In general, such clips comprise a pair of legs defining top ends and bottom ends, the legs being configured and dimensioned to extend cooperatively around the curtain rod and through a respective aperture in a curtain for suspending the curtain from the rod.
In one well-known type of clip, the legs are resiliently flexible and joined together at the top ends. The bottom ends may be forcibly separated in order to allow placement of the clip on a curtain rod and entry of at least one of the bottom ends through a respective aperture in the curtain. This type of curtain clip works well initially, but over time (and these clips may be used for many years) the resilient flexibility of the legs (and in particular legs of plastic) turns to rigidity, and it becomes difficult to remove the clip from the curtain rod or even to open the clip sufficiently to enable replacement of the curtain.
In another well-known type of clip, the legs are substantially rigid. In this case, means are provided adjacent the top ends for securing the top ends of the legs together and for biasing the bottom ends of the legs towards one another. Means are preferably provided for manually locking the bottom ends together and for manually unlocking the bottom ends. Manually operable means (such as wings) allow the user to overcome the biasing means and spread the bottom ends apart when the bottom ends are not locked together.
Clips of the second type have not proven to be entirely satisfactory in use. Typically, the person using the clip must take separate actions to lock the bottom ends together (for example, for ordinary use when the clip suspends a curtain from a rod) or to unlock the bottom ends (for example, in order to suspend a curtain from the clip or to place the clip on a curtain rod). In extreme cases, two-handed operation is required, with one hand unlocking the bottom ends in order to enable the bottom ends to be separated and the other hand operating the means for overcoming the bias and spreading the bottom ends apart. As this two-handed operation frequently occurs over the head of the user, it is difficult and tiring to perform for each of the clips being used in unison. Thus the need remains for a clip of the second type which does not require a separate motion on the part of the user to lock or unlock the bottom ends.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention in one embodiment to provide a self-locking curtain clip for slidably suspending, with like clips, a curtain on an overhead curtain rod.
Another object is to provide in one embodiment such a curtain clip which is self-unlocking.
A further object is to provide in one embodiment such a curtain clip which is simple and economical to manufacture, use and maintain, the clip being possessed of a long useful life.
It has now been found that the above and related objects of the present invention are obtained in a self-locking curtain clip for slidably suspending, with like clips, an aperture curtain on an overhead curtain rod. The clip comprises a pair of substantially rigid legs defining top ends and bottom ends, the legs being configured and dimensioned to extend cooperatively about a curtain rod and through an aperture in a curtain for suspending the curtain from the rod. Connecting means pivotally secure the legs together adjacent the top ends. Automatic means are provided for locking the bottom ends together when the clip suspends a curtain and for unlocking the bottom ends when the clip is not suspending a curtain. Manually operable means are provided for spreading the bottom ends apart when the bottom ends are not locked together.
In a preferred embodiment, one of the bottom ends defines first engaging means, preferably a hook, and the other of the bottom ends defines second engaging means, preferably an eyelet. Biasing means bias the bottom ends towards one another. The biasing means acts to inter-engage the first and second engaging means without locking the bottom ends togetherxe2x80x94in other words, simply by causing the hook to enter the eyelet. However, the hook, when bearing the weight of its proportional share of a curtain suspended therefrom, engages the eyelet in a locked orientation to preclude easy manual separation of the hook and the eyelet, and, when not bearing such weight, engages the eyelet in an unlocked orientation to enable easy manual separation of the hook and the eyelet.
Preferably, the hook is pivotally secured to the one bottom end for movement in a vertical plane relative to the one bottom end such that in a locked orientation the hook is locked together with the eyelet, and in an unlocked orientation the hooked is unlocked and releasable from the eyelet. The hook is pivotal from the unlocked orientation to the locked orientation by the weight of its proportional share of a curtain suspended therefrom. Thus a free end of a hook is movable a vertically extending distance between an upper unlocked orientation and a lower locked orientation. Preferably the hook is resiliently flexible and, in the absence of pressure thereon, maintains the upper unlocked orientation.
The present invention is particularly useful as a shower curtain clip for slidably suspending, with like clips, a shower curtain on an overhead shower curtain rod.
The present invention additionally encompasses, in combination, the clip, a curtain, and a curtain rod.